Alien Acheron
Alien Acheron is a villain from Ultraman Gamma, although other members of the race have appeared in other series. History A race of malicious aliens from an unknown solar system, the Acheron attempted to mine Pluto and its moon Charon for resources. However, this was unsuccessful, and the aliens abandoned their bases on the worlds. Later, a member of the species became a member of the Black Tetrarch and led the other members to the abandoned facility on Charon, which they transformed into their base of operations. Ultraman Gamma In 2016, the Acheron traveled to Earth in secret, to cause a distraction and keep the Ultras' attention away from Charon. The young Ultra Ultraman Gamma had recently been stationed there, although nothing had yet occurred to cause him to reveal himself. Ultraman Animus Another Acheron, this time in the Animus continuity, allied with Alien Baltan Foedus. Renius, Neo Mebius, Legacy, Naga, and Flare: The Battle in Space Robotic imitations of Alien Acheron and Deltasaur were used by Delaxion as part of it's tests to create an ultimate weapon. Both fought hard, but eventually destroyed each other in combat. Their remains were then cleaned up by Gloker Rooks as Delaxion mused over the results. Ike! Prisman A pair of the aliens appeared in Ike! Prisman, where they encountered an Alien Barog who was also searching for Grandos and his Kaiju 3D Printer. They shot their competition down, and continued to the former coordinates of Khan's base, which had been moved. One of the aliens decided to allow Prisman to pursue him, in order to gain access to Grandos's base by claiming to be allied with the alien. As expected, Prisman appeared to combat the now-giant alien, who fought with him briefly before returning to normal size. He retreated back to his ship, causing the Ultra to shrink to his size to pursue. Much to the Acheron's disappointment, Prisman was confused by the removal of Grandos' base. The aliens then shot the Ultra into the pit where the base was, and buried him in dirt. The three faced off in the forest, where Prisman managed to destroy one of the aliens with an electric beam. Enraged, the remaining Acheron launched a viscous attack, wielding his scythes against Prisman's Prism Sword. The Ultra landed a blow to the alien's horn, injuring him. Acheron fled back to his ship in supposed safety. However, the Barog from earlier returned, seeking revenge, and destroyed both ship and alien. Powers and Abilities - Generation II= Alien Acheron (G2) The second Acheron, from Ultraman Animus. This form version features a connection to King of Mons. Powers and Abilities *'Eyebeams': Acheron can fire crimson energy beams from his eyes. These can burn through metal. *'Energy Pulse': Acheron can create a pulse of energy from the red object on his chest. *'Energy Scythes': Acheron can generate energy scythes on the ends of his bladed arms. These can be used as blades, or fired off as ranged attacks. *'Boom Horns': Acheron can rip off his horns, and throw them like boomerangs, or use them as wickedly sharp blades. *'Kaiju Powers': The alien can use the powers of various kaiju. **'Death Wings': Acheron can call upon the fallen Bajiris' power of Mach 10 flight, and gain bone like, decrepit wings to help him fly faster. **'Climate Trapper': Acheron can summon a tractor beam to pull his foes into a series of spikes on his abdomen, trapping them. This sets off him charging up an orange ray of fire to hit the target point blank. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Acheron is capable of leaping higher than an Ultra. - Robotic Imitation= Alien Acheron (Robotic Imitation) A robotic replica of Acheron created by the Delaxion, from Renius, Neo Mebius, Legacy, Naga, and Flare: The Battle in Space. Powers and Abilities *'Eyebeams': Acheron can fire crimson energy beams from his eyes. These can burn through metal. *'Energy Pulse': Acheron can create a pulse of energy from the red object on his chest. *'Energy Scythes': Acheron can generate energy scythes on the ends of his bladed arms. These can be used as blades, or fired off as ranged attacks. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Acheron is capable of leaping higher than an Ultra. *'Dark Thunder Energy Mode': Acheron can transform into this form at will, strengthening him and granting him extra powers. **'Dark Thunder Eyebeams': Stronger versions of the eyebeams, enhanced with Dark Thunder Energy, - Generation III= Alien Acheron (G3) The fourth Acheron, from Ike! Prisman. Powers and Abilities *'Eyebeams': Acheron can fire crimson energy beams from his eyes. These can burn through metal. *'Energy Scythes': Acheron can generate energy scythes on the ends of his bladed arms. These can be used as blades, or fired off as ranged attacks. - Generation VI= Alien Acheron (G4) The fifth Acheron, also from Ike! Prisman. Powers and Abilities *'Eyebeams': Acheron can fire crimson energy beams from his eyes. These can burn through metal. *'Energy Scythes': Acheron can generate energy scythes on the ends of his bladed arms. These can be used as blades, or fired off as ranged attacks. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Acheron is capable of leaping higher than an Ultra. }} Trivia *Acheron was inspired by the infamous Alien Baltan and the Balrog from LoTR. *Tellurium is a major component in Acheron biology. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Aliens Category:Ike! Prisman Kaiju Category:Ike! Prisman Continuity Category:Ultraman Animus Kaiju Category:Ultraman Animus Continuity Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ultraman Renius Continuity Category:Ultraman Renius Seijin Category:Free-To-Use Category:First Kaiju